Raising Cain
by Hybrid Wayward Dragon
Summary: This is a one-shot series following my previous fic "And you know heroes aren't meant to survive." I am open to ideas and requests. Updates will be random and will take place before, during and after my previous work's timeline. Btw the title basically means causing chaos, raising hell, considering its Percy's favourite pastime it seemed strangely appropriate. Rated T for language.
1. We make a great team out there

**Hey guys! So a few of you have liked my work enough to ask for a sequel (something I am still amazed at) but unfortunately no can do for a sequel. I don't even know what I would write! So I will post one-shots on this work and you guys can pm me or review with anything you want me to write. A reviewer asked for a protective Bucky moment a while back but unfortunately, I couldn't really make that happen then, so here it is. I hope you guys enjoy!**

You know being a Demigod sucks when you get attacked by a kraken when all you wanted to do was visit your dad's underwater palace.

In their defense, Bucky and Percy just didn't want to bother the dolphins that day and go by themselves. Taking the long scenic route sounded like fun and for the most part, it actually was. Unfortunately, somewhere along the way, they ended up stumbling upon a kraken.

Fighting underwater was a pretty different experience, not one that Percy was too used to, but it was definitely fun dodging tentacles and manipulating the water around them. He and Bucky made a pretty good team, watching the other's back and blocking hits that could potentially knock the other out.

Well, it was fun up until he nearly bashed his brains out on a rock after being thrown back by one of its tentacles and being held down by it so he couldn't move or reach his sword. Riptide had fallen a few metres away and had yet to reappear in his pocket. With the way his head was spinning, he wasn't even entirely sure what he would do with it once he got his sword back. After all, being pinned by a giant tentacle tended to limit one's options.

Maybe it was the blood loss, or the blurred vision which the huge tentacle was _not_ helping with, but he wasn't entirely sure what happened next. All he was definitely sure of was that Bucky unleashed hell upon the kraken.

He felt a surge of anger filled power, power he identified as Bucky's, and felt the sea bed shaking. A wave of pure unbridled fury washed over him and he blacked out for a minute. The next thing he knew, the weight holding him down had vanished and there was a _lot_ of ichor floating around them, mixing with the water and turning it a dull gold.

His brother came to help him up, and taking his hand, Percy could practically feel the suppressed rage that kept his brother so tense. A line of the old great prophecy came to mind, _Olympus to preserve or raze._ His brother had completely, utterly, destroyed the kraken and it had most definitely been a painful death.

"You know I'm fine right?-" Percy started, unsure of what exactly to say when his brother was still so clearly pissed.

"Not sure if you're aware, but on the scale of everything is messed up, 'I'm fine' is the worst. Dammit, I should've been covering you better! I could've, I don't know, focused its attention on me or something." Bucky's voice was tense, a mix of anger and, yep, self-blame.

And _hell_ to the no. Percy has been down that road and it was _not_ pretty. "Dude there was literally no way that you could've done anything. No seriously, unlike a certain genius who pilots a metal suit, last I checked, you can't make calculations for everything or prepare for every single possibility. Things happen."

"Not like this if I have anything to do with it punk." Bucky mumbled. "Took out that damned kraken way too quickly and easily. It should have felt the real anger of a son of the sea."

"I have a feeling we should probably put off meeting dad-" Percy began before he was cut off.

"Nope. We're definitely going after this. You're getting some ambrosia and nectar and Triton and I are teaching you to fight underwater without getting pinned by huge tentacles. Any objections? No? Good."

"But Triton hates me..." Percy was aware he was practically whining but considering the fact that he was 110% sure the twin tailed mermaid hated him, he was more than willing to avoid this meeting for as long as possible.

"Don't care. 'Sides, he's not that bad once you get to know him." Great. Bucky clearly wasn't taking no for an answer. Dang it.

Percy still want entirely sure how that led to spending a week at his father's palace and actually becoming friends with Triton, who, huh, apparently did _not_ entirely hate his guts. He suspected that had more to do with Bucky threatening to beat his ass into next week if he continued being a douche though, even if it didn't sound like that much of a threat and more of an inside joke. It was still strange to have him actually be nice to him.

Besides techniques for fighting underwater, Percy also learnt not to leave Bucky and Triton alone for too long. It generally resulted in a prank fest worse than Tony and Clint's. Yes, it was possible and after being on the receiving end of their pranks over five times, Percy figured it was safer not to leave then alone for too long, or let Bucky near Steve's at supplies after the incident with the giant squid and octopus ink. Don't ask because there was no way he was letting his mind go over there again. Once was enough when he was explaining to his father why everyone was in hiding for three days straight. He shuddered to think of what else they would come up with because he was sure it would be equally mentally scarring as the last incident. Damn, since when was this his life?


	2. Get it together Hera!

**This one goes out to my cousins. They were seriously pissed when I killed off Annabeth and I'm still impressed that they didn't kill me for it. So Anam, Eman, this one's for you. JPC, it is my genuine pleasure to provide as many references for skulduggery as humanly possible and it is always amazing to hear from another fan of the series. So this one is basically a what if Annabeth was taken by Hera instead of Percy. Hope you guys enjoy! Read and review please! Reviews make my day! Also, who else died watching the civil war trailer? I've been watching it on repeat since yesterday! The line "so was I" gets me every time. #Team Iron Man**

To set the record straight, Zeus was the king of the gods. He did not feel fear, he inspired it in his enemies. Ok, maybe that was Hades' job, but the point remained! He was a god and no one should forget that or he would find a new target for his master bolt. Capiche?

The point was, he was never afraid. Except when Hera found out about his latest _ahem_ interest, but that was another matter entirely. And he kind of lost track of wherever he was going with this. Oh yes! There it was!

So being faced down by the most powerful demigod of the twenty-first century was a walk in the park for him. _When you're not afraid for your immortal life that may actually be true_ , his mind whispered traitorously. He promptly told it to shut up. Denial had worked well for him so far, it should continue to do so. Besides, he blamed his wife for this mess. Hera and her blasted schemes were at fault. All he wanted to do was go down to England for a good Shakespearean play. Was that so bad?

Looking at the enraged demigod in front of him he decided it may be safer to spend the next few years in England or something. Italy was very nice this time of year, wasn't it? He'd have to ask Demeter. Drat, and he had gotten so good at avoiding her.

 _~line break~_

To say Percy was pissed was an understatement of epic proportions. The only reason he had yet to rip someone's head off was because he was saving his energy. He had a few gods to yell at.

It was the winter solstice and Annabeth had gone missing a week ago. Mr. D wasn't answering him and neither was Chiron. So he figured he should go after the source of the problem.

He reached the empire state building by noon, the Christmas lights and trees only furthering his bad mood. After all, Christmas was a time for family and his girlfriend was missing. Yep, someone better have answers or more than a few heads would roll.

He figured he was radiating anger when he wasn't even stopped at the elevator and simply given a pass. For once there wasn't any music playing and he was grateful for it. He didn't want any distractions right now and the music would only make him more angry with how awful it was.

The route to the palace, he barely registered, so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realise he had reached till he was up against the front door. He didn't hesitate before throwing open the doors, the sight of fourteen super-powered beings did nothing to deter him.

"Where is she?" He asked, his voice low and hard as he stalked to the middle of the throne room. Most were unconcerned, they had other things on their minds besides the problems of a demigod, no matter who they may be. Hera straightened a little, keeping a nonchalant air about her. A few were confused, like Hades, who opened his mouth to ask who Percy was even talking about before he was cut off by Aphrodite who squealed loudly.

"Oh it's Annabeth isn't it? This will be absolutely wonderful! Your lives are honestly so much better than half the trashy novels these days! Young love, isn't it adorable?" She rambled on, unaware of, or perhaps ignoring Percy's darkening features.

"It's great to know we are nothing more than entertainment for your pleasure. On your list of priorities, we humans are clearly ranked pretty low unless you need our help." His voice was bitter, his hands clenched. Pity that Poseidon only noticed his tone and not the tension that should have been evident in the set of his shoulders and hands.

His father spoke, useless platitudes falling from his lips that Percy payed no attention to as he interrupted the god of the sea, his voice dark and still so low, yet heard clearly by everyone present. "I didn't ask for excuses. I asked what you've done with her and I'm not asking anymore."

"Or what punk?" Ares spoke up, scornful as always yet ready for a fight. Percy smiled a small dark smile, his sea green eyes normally so full of happiness, glittering with suppressed rage as he spoke a soft promise.

"Or I'll bring this place down upon you. I will bury you under the very bricks that I stopped Kronos from destroying and I will happily fulfill his promise of taking down this place _brick by brick._ " The ground rumbled slightly as he spoke, power in his every movement. This was not a demigod to mess with, his oath was as serious as one on the river Styx and every one of the gods there knew he would most certainly go through with it if he had to.

Zeus cleared his throat nervously before seeming to realise who he was and his position before booming out about how Percy dared to speak to them like that.

"Oh, I dare. I dare because after all that we have done for you, _this_ what you do?" The enraged demigod finally raised his voice and for the first time the gods truly saw _why_ so many were so afraid of this one demigod. They could see the twelve year old who was willing to go to the underworld to save his mom, the boy who had won the respect of Artemis herself, and the boy who faced Kronos for his friends and it was not someone they wanted to see angry at them.

Hera finally spoke up, "we needed Annabeth for what is to come. The next great prophecy-"

"I don't care about the prophecy! I am tired of all the times you've told us to do insane things because you can't or don't want to. I'm tired of having to always fix your mistakes because you either can't bother to, our don't care enough to. You _will_ give her back to me because I will not help you until you do. You do not exist to me, your problems don't matter to me until I get her back. I'm calling bullshit on you and whatever you've planned. Good luck fighting your next problem without demigods because neither I, nor any other demigod at Camp Half-blood will help you until she comes back. This I swear on the Styx."

He left the throne room as thunder echoed through the clouds, a storm brewing in his wake. He would find her with or without the gods' help. Until then, he was sure there was some new monster to kill. There always was.

Four months later, he was killing aliens with a vengeance. He had stayed true to his word, demigods refused to help the gods any longer. Hera stayed trapped with Porphirion much longer than she would have had they actually cared what happened to her. Any way, Percy didn't like aliens invading his city. They were fun to destroy and seeing a god from another pantheon encroach on the Greeks territory so much so that he actually called down lightning from the Empire State Building was always amusing.


	3. Brothers by choice, not by blood

**So this one goes out to Athena Silverwolf who asked me to do a bonding time between Steve and Percy. I really hope you like it cos it turned out angstier than I thought it would so sorry about that. Anyway, again guys, if you wanna see something, just pm me or put it in a review. I would love to do it. Also unless someone gives me a good idea for the next one, it's gonna be Percy beating up on Steve AND Bucky for what the civil war trailer gave away. Read, review, and most importantly, enjoy!**

Percy was pounding a punching bag when Steve walked into the gym, the nineteen-nearly twenty- year old was going at it like his life depended on it, rage in his every movement. He spared Steve only a glance before he returned to slowly destroying the bag as if it had personally offended him. Steve couldn't say he blamed the kid, not after what happened earlier that day.  
 _~line break~_  
The Fantastic Four were on holiday for a bit, Steve wasn't sure about the exact details and at the moment he _really_ didn't care. Doom was attacking New York again and about half the avengers were unattainable since Thor was in Asgard and Bruce and Nat had disappeared somewhere for a week. Great going guys. Of all times they had to pick _now_? Apparently, yes.  
Anyway, after a long and hard battle, Clint and Bucky were on the ground fighting doom bots since both eventually ran out of ammo. They were eventually joined by Percy and all three were holding their own pretty well. Until they weren't and Percy was about to be overwhelmed by the five bots that had cornered him.  
Steve didn't know if Percy would have been able to get out of the situation himself, he probably would have been able to but Bucky- Bucky didn't work on maybes and what ifs. He operated on worst case scenarios and dealt with them accordingly. He took a hit for the kid and very nearly died. Even with Stark's tech, he was still not entirely out of the woods just yet; it would take a bit before he was fully healed.  
Percy's fury was a sight to behold. A shock wave of power erupted from the young demigod, water from the rivers nearby freezing the bots and tearing them apart. The raw power that burst from him destroyed everything that could be classified an enemy within a mile radius. The last time Percy had been like this was when Pietro nearly died. It was just as terrifying as it had been then.  
 _~back to the present~_  
So really, he couldn't blame the kid for taking out his frustrations on a punching bag while their brother (Percy's by blood and his by choice) lay unconscious in the infirmary. Especially considering he planned on doing the same himself.  
As he wrapped his hands with tape to protect them from the rough leather of the bags, he noticed Percy had taken no such precautions and his knuckles were red and raw. _God, how long has he been here?_ he thought. Clearly for too long but he needed the distraction so he let the kid be for now. In the meantime Steve lost himself in taking out his own frustrations on the red leather bag in front of him.  
After a while he was disturbed by a continuous soft _plink_ sound. Turning, he was horrified to see blood literally dropping from the demigod's hands, never missing a beat as he hit the bag, a continuous barrage of punches, never slowing, never faltering.  
"Percy? Percy! C'mon kid, I'm not sure where exactly you're lost in that head of yours but you need to come out. I'm not very good at this. I mean, Tony can bring you out of a flashback, Bucky can too obviously, but I'm not the best at dealing with this sort of thing. I probably shouldn't have mentioned Bucky right? See, this is what I mean when I say I'm not good at this sort of thing." Steve knew he was rambling by this point but he was kinda freaking out so cut him some slack.  
Percy was slowly pulled back to reality by a soft voice, speaking nearly as rapidly as Stark and most definitely rambling. He shook his head to clear it and raised a hand to his face. That was just about when he noticed the blood that was dripping off his closed fists. Recoiling sharply, he attempted to wipe his hands on his jeans, panicking more as the blood still dripping from his knuckles was spread all over his hands by the action.  
"Percy!" Steve's voice finally cut through to Percy as he grabbed his hands, bringing him out of his panicked haze. "C'mon, you need to calm down. Bucky wouldn't want you like this. I should know."  
"That's probably because you would try and play hero and get yourself beaten up by people much stronger you while you had a boatload of health problems." Percy said, his voice hoarse, with anger or pain Steve couldn't tell, although there was a small hint of amusement about it. He wasn't wrong though. Bucky was a natural caretaker, he was there for the both of them when they needed it, regardless of consequences to himself. Him being in near critical condition because of it was inevitable, he knew it and Percy knew it too. Didn't mean either had to accept it.  
"Yeah well, I guess both of us were stubborn bastards back in the day. I picked fights and he finished them. Saved me a lot more times than I care to remember." He said when the silence between them got to be too much.  
Percy scoffed. "Back in the day? You still are. Especially you, don't bother denying it. Wilson's told me stories. I mean, jumping off a helicarrier on the off chance he'd catch you? That's like, my level of crazy." Steve let out a small chuckle as Percy sighed. "But yeah, he's good at that isn't he? Saving us even when we don't know we need it." His tone grew bitter then, an undercurrent of anger running through him as he rubbed a hand over his face. "Doesn't matter if it puts himself at risk though, does it. _Gods_! Why does he have to be so _stupid_? I've been taking care of myself for seven years, he shouldn't have to endanger himself for me!"  
"Percy-" Steve began only to be cut off by the demigod who slumped to the floor in defeat, head in his hands.  
"I just got him back. I don't want to lose him again because he got hurt saving me. There are rules even Hades has to follow. _I just got him back_." His voice was soft and tears sparkled in his eyes as he lifted his head to look at Steve, looking for all the world as if he were a lost child.  
"I can't lose him either kid. I spent a long time thinking he was dead only to find he was enslaved by HYDRA. I'm not losing him again and neither are you."  
Percy nodded before slowly getting to his feet. He ran a hand through his hair, before quickly fisting them in his pocket when he remembered the state they were in. He swallowed thickly before nodding once more at Steve who caught the unspoken thanks in his eyes, and made an excuse to leave. Steve let him go and after a minute punched the bag hard enough to break it. He waited about ten minutes before going after Percy. God only knew the kid shouldn't be alone after everything. If it got too bad he'd call in the big guns, aka Tony and Clint. He _really_ didn't care if they were busy.


	4. This one's on you Artemis!

**Hey so this one goes out to Lilyqz who wanted Clint to teach Percy how to use a bow and arrow. Well, we didn't get _too_ far with that end but hey, I hope this satisfies you. This one is basically shits and giggles after my last depressing one so I hope this cheers you lot up a bit even though it's a bit small sorry. As always, feedback is appreciated, waited for and cherished so reviews are awesome. Also, I am still holding that beat down over your heads because it's finished and unless you want dark dark and more dark, imma need prompts because my brain is a dark and scary place. **

"Ok kid, you may know how to fire a gun, I'll give you that, but how much do you know about firing a bow and arrow?" Clint grinned as he looked at the son of Poseidon in front of him. Behind him Bucky scoffed, a grin on his face. Considering the fact that he was pretty sure that Artemis had cursed all sons of Poseidon somewhere down the line, Percy was completely unsurprised to see the identical grins on both Bucky and Clint's faces. Pietro was kind of confused but he figured someone would explain the joke eventually, _after_ they made fun of Percy, that is.

"Well," Clint began, snickering as he saw the unamused look on Percy's face. "This long black curved thing is called a bow and this long pointy thing is called an arrow-"

A silver _whoosh_ and Clint was rubbing his head. "And that sensation is called a slap upside the head." Pietro finished, grinning as he fist bumped Percy. "If you reserve the right to be annoying, I reserve the right to slap you upside the head." He said calmly as Clint looked like he was about to complain.

"Alright, alright fine. I admit, I deserved that." Clint said grinning. "But c'mon, it's _amazing_ , the stories I've heard. How can you be so good with a gun but not be able to hit the broad side of a barn on a good day with an arrow?"

Percy shrugged, any time someone was willing to answer that he was ready to hear it because he had no idea. "Bet Bucky can't fire a bow either though."

"Course not. That's why I stuck with guns," his brother scoffed.

"What about a cross bow?" Pietro suddenly asked, causing both Bucky and Percy to face palm at their idiocy in not even considering it. It would certainly be easier than an actual bow and arrow.

"Aw c'mon! That doesn't even count! Any one can be good with a cross bow. All you do is aim and fire!" Clint actually whined prompting the others to laugh at him. "Besides, I don't even think we _have_ any cross bows lying around."

"Oh well, YOLO." Percy shrugged. "If you wanna destroy Tony's gym, fine by me."

"Eh, Tony won't mind. He'd be disappointed he wasn't here to see it though. Jarvis, you are recording right?"

"Always. Sir is _so_ disappointed when he misses others making fools out of themselves and/or exploding things." Came the immediate reply as they all turned to face a wall or the ceiling. What, it wasn't like he had a physical body and it was strange to talk to thin air. Besides, Jarvis was as human as they were despite technically being a computer. They blamed Tony.

Pietro was actually pretty good with a bow and arrow, a natural in fact. Bucky didn't even bother. In his words, he was just there because the sight of Percy struggling with a bow was "to good to pass up." Possibly the only reason no one was impaled with an arrow that day was because of Pietro. Percy actually broke a light fixture and got another arrow stuck in the ceiling. Clint would have mourned the death of his arrows as Percy's attempts to fire them ended up in most being destroyed to the point of no return. Whoops.

It was actually quite amusing as Percy knew what he had to do, his stance was correct down to the millimeter, the arrow pulled back just the right amount as it had to be. It was as if every time someone would simply move it off course. _Really_ off course.

Then it happened. Percy hit a perfect bulls eye. Every one stared agape at the perfectly harmless appearing arrow as it stuck there, right on the center of the target before breaking out as one into exclamations of disbelief.

"No. Way."

"There is no way that happened."

"It's a fluke. Has to be."

"What the actual hell."

No one was surprised when the next arrow brought down a second light fixture.

"You know what this means right?" Clint asked when they decided to finish up for the day. "Some kid of Posiedon's really pissed off Artemis at some point. Must have actually been kinda serious though. I almost pity the poor sap."

"Dude, it's not even all that hard to piss off Artemis. All you have to do is be a guy. Pretty easy actually." Bucky said laughing. It was a sentiment all three demigods present agreed with.


	5. You never truly leave the past behind

**Ok so this one goes out to a guest, pjoandhoo who asked for Percy to be stranded somewhere with Bucky and another random Avenger. Not entirely sure if this is what you want but I hope it lives up to your expectations. Lilyqz I am definitely working on your request, I just don't have access to the first book now to check up on exact details. Btw, I still have that chapter on civil war with a pissed off and extremely powerful Percy. Also, would you guys like to see when Bucky met Percy for like the first time? Cos I wrote that already. It's a lot of fun to write two or the things at the same time. Who know right? So read, enjoy and review guys!**

They all blamed this hot mess on Justin Hammer. The man's incompetence really had no limits. In his latest attempt to recreate the iron man suit, he ended up creating giant robots that proceeded to terrorise New York because of "absolute idiots being allowed to program them" in Tony's words.

The Avengers naturally had to suit up and deal with previously stated hot mess. And it had been _such_ a nice lazy day too. Snarky comments were exchanged over the comms as they all joked and laughed while dealing with the drones Hammer had made. Bucky and Percy were both on the ground with Tony occasionally joining them, trying to get civilians to safety.

That was just about when a drone decided to focus its most definitely unwanted attention on a school bus full of children. The three didn't even need to make a plan of action. Bucky took the drone head on and Percy focused on getting the kids to safety while Tony alternated between the two, eventually just scaling the metal monstrosity and yanking at stray wires in a way only engineers were capable of without blowing anything up, taking it down just as the last child was herded to a safer place with the teacher. That was probably why none of them expected a second drone to appear out of nowhere and slam Percy into a building with said school bus.

Tony very happily blasted the robot with his repulsors, unfortunately just as it activated some kind of self destruct, giving off an EMP strong enough to bring down the armor, rendering it useless for the time being. Hitting the manual release, he followed Bucky into the building making it through just as it collapsed.

In the dim light they could barely make out an unconscious Percy. He had hit a desk and had been knocked out. The irony of the scene was present in the fact that the same bus that put him here in the first place kept most of the debris off him. The Fates truly had a twisted sense of humor.

 _~line break~_

Percy forced his eyes open, groaning as it sparked flashes of pain before his eyes. His head felt like it was about to split open and it was all he could do not to lose consciousness again. He was propped up against the wall, or what was left of it at least, and he could feel a wet stickiness on his shirt which was accompanied by a sharp pain in his abdomen. His mind was groggy and he could barely register the fact that Bucky and Tony were in the room with him.

"B'cky?" His tongue was lead in his mouth, he could hardly form the words. He didn't have to though, his brother's hand was resting on his shoulder by the time he forced out his name.

"Percy? Can you hear and understand me?" He continued when Percy nodded. "The bus really did a number on you. I'm not sure how bad the damage is. I'm serious now, on a scale of one to ten, how much does it hurt?"

Tony snorted when Percy's reply was six. "That means it's at _least_ a nine if not more. It's gonna be a while before they can get us out. Any chance you can do your demigod thing and heal him a bit?"

"Demigod thing? Are you serious right now? The one person who refuses to believe in practically any kind of magic saying it's just unexplored science? Really Stark?" Bucky sighed then add he looked at his younger brother. "Unfortunately my 'demigod thing' requires water and I can't sense any. Too much dust. Can't do anything for him just yet."

"The 'him' is right here." Percy spoke up, sounding a little stronger than he was a few minutes previously, although it wasn't saying much considering. "Why exactly am I hurting so much?"

"Probably because you couldn't be satisfied with slamming into two walls, but you had to add a table to the mix too. And of course, not to forget the fact that the building collapsed on you so we're relatively sure that you've at the very least cracked a rib besides all your other injuries." Tony answered before Bucky could, concern for the young twenty year old in front of him written all over his face.

"Bit not good, then?"

Bucky scoffed. "That's one way to put it. You good to hold on for a bit? Because it's gonna take a while before they can get us out."

Percy nodded despite the pain. They needed him to hold on, so he would. Probably wouldn't be as easy as it sounded but that didn't matter much. He would hold on because he had to, there were no two ways about it.

 _~line break~_

Half an hour later, his resolve wasn't failing him, but his memories were betraying him. The endless darkness of a once visited pit haunted him, the voice of its ruler whispered in his ear, not fading even as he jerked his head to the side in a weak effort to escape it. In the broken walls of the building surrounding him, he saw the red glow that he had only seen in one other place, a place of his worst nightmares and bitterest dreams, Tartarus.

Tony noticed it first, having been attempting to make lame jokes so as to keep Percy's mind off the pain. He knelt beside him, hand on his shoulder, the far off look in the kid's eyes telling him that Percy wasn't exactly there with them anymore.

"Bucky? We might have a slight problem." His voice shook a little as Percy's breath hitched and he grew panicked. The demigod was clearly trapped in some kind of memory, a particularly awful one considering that he had begun to hyperventilate silently, as if the simple act of showing fear, of showing weakness would only bring more pain. "Kid? Percy, I swear to you, you left those pits behind a long time ago and you're never going back. I - _we_ won't ever let you."

His heart broke a little as Percy turned to him, his voice soft as he breathed the words, an undercurrent of panic running through them, "but I never truly left did I? I don't think I ever truly can."

"Percy... I swear on everything I care about that you left that place behind a long time ago." Tony's voice cracked a little at Percy's hopeless expression. It was hard seeing the brightest, most hopeful one of them so broken, no matter how many times he had seen it. It reminded Tony of how in the end, they were all broken, of how much each of them had suffered and fought through.

"Has this happened before?" Bucky's sudden question startled Tony. "I mean, I've dealt with nightmares but not with panic attacks like this."

"Twice." Tony's answer was short. "When we first met him because of something Loki said and one other time. I dealt with them both. The second time he told me everything so I've been able to deal with smaller ones much more easily. Of course, then we're not usually in a caved in building and he's generally not bleeding out with a possible concussion." Tony may not have particularly believed much in fate or the idea of any kind of higher power, but at this point he was absolutely certain someone out there really had it in for Percy.

"C'mon little bro, you just gotta hang a little longer." Bucky murmured worriedly looking at his younger brother who was lost in his waking nightmare.

 _~line break~_

Bucky was seriously worried at this point. It had been almost an hour now and Percy still wasn't showing any signs of coming out of his panic attack. He and Tony alternated between yelling at Steve through the comms as to why the hell they weren't out yet when they had the bloody _hulk_ at their disposal and trying to snap Percy out of it. The main problem was the darkness. It was seriously getting to Percy and he had retreated deep into his mind by this point. They had used Tony's outer shirt to help staunch the bleeding on his abdomen so that wasn't too much of an issue for now. At least, the now visible soft glow of the arc reactor through his under shirt lit up the place just barely enough to see by.

Percy's eyes immediately went to the soft blue, the barest hints of confusion making themselves known on his face. He half raised his hand, as if to touch it and assure himself it was real but pulled back, a touch of fear evident in his eyes. Obviously, this didn't go unnoticed by the two men desperate to find a way to snap him out of his dark memories.

Tony brought up his own hand to cover the reactor instinctively, the last time someone other than him had touched the reactor out had been to wrench it out of his chest. But this was Percy, pretty much the most trustworthy person he knew. Also, Bucky was glaring at him in a _"you have to and I don't care why you don't wanna"_ way and he wasn't particularly willing to explain why he didn't want to.

By this point Percy had recovered enough to reach for the reactor again. Trembling fingers reached up and ghosted over the cool metal, confusion lighting up Percy's eyes. Tartarus evidently didn't have much in the way of lights and metal.

"Percy? Lil' bro?"

"Winter?" Confusion had spread to Percy's voice, quickly turning to panic. "What? Why are you here? Nonono you shouldn't, you _can't_ be here, why are you here?" His words were rapid, fear and immense panic in them.

"Percy!" The demigod in question stopped struggling, still panicked but a little calmer. "Where do you think we are? Because right now we are in a collapsed building. That's it. No monsters, no drones, no Tartarus." Bucky's voice was steady and firm and listening to it, Percy found no trace of a lie.

"We're safe? Promise Win- Bucky?" The demigod's voice was small, traces of disbelief still peppered through it.

"Promise." Bucky and Tony spoke as one, glad that the twenty year old was finally back to himself. It was then that they finally heard the rumble of moving stones and the barest hints of light started poking through.

"Oh for the love of- finally! What, did you stop for drive through?" Tony exclaimed as Steve squeezed himself through a small opening that had been dug through.

"Damage report." Steve's no-nonsense tone clearly indicated he was still in what Tony and Clint referred to as "Cap mode."

"Get the kid out first. He's hurt and its pretty bad. Cyborg and I are fine. Oh and get my science bro and Wilson. We're gonna need both of them." Tony's rapid fire tone brook no arguments. Besides, there would be time for questions later. Rarely was anyone able to understand what went on in the resident genius billionaire playboy's mind. Now was not one of those times. But that didn't matter much right now, they had a demigod to get to the med bay.

 **Well that's a wrap! Hope you guys enjoyed that. Um, you're probably confused as to why the hell Tony would want Sam right? Well, genius right? So I figured that Sam probably still has that Centre in DC where he had those group therapy sessions right? So basically, he has experience and shit and he can probably help Percy with what remains of his PTSD.**


	6. Red stained sands

**So you guys are getting this because a) someone on wattpad actually wanted to see this and b) I was bored. As should be common knowledge by now, I do dumb shit when I'm bored. Eh whatever, what's life without a few mistakes along the way? Hope you guys enjoy!**

Percy was furious. He left for Camp for _one freaking week_ and of course, the world goes to hell in the meantime. Honestly, he didn't even know _why_ he was surprised anymore.

Tensions had already been running high because of the Superhero Registration Act and Chiron had asked him to come to camp for a week because of an emergency. After all, nothing could go _too_ wrong in just a week right? Wrong. If Fury and Natasha hadn't stopped him, he might actually have sent some heads rolling. Heck, he still might with the way things were shaping up.

He truly understood both view points, though. After Ultron, Tony wasn't quite the same genius engineer they had come to know and love. The devastation Ultron had caused was immense and Tony took full blame. It was understandable that he wanted that accountability. It was also understandable that Steve wanted to protect Bucky from that same act considering he wanted to do the same. He still wanted to punch both his brother and Steve in the face after understanding what exactly had come to pass during his absence.

He arrived just in time to see a lone Tony fighting both Steve and Bucky. Well, he said 'fighting.' Tony was on his knees in the armor, barely holding his own, his moves purely defensive even though the suit could easily take on the both of them. He had seen the suit in action. There was no way they could take it down that easily. Steve did something to the armour, causing Tony to lash out instinctively and sent the super soldier flying against the wall. That was when Bucky ripped the arc reactor out of the suit and Tony's chest.

 _~line break~_

To say Percy was pissed was an understatement of the highest proportion. This had gone too far about two weeks ago. He pressed a hand to the concrete floor and _wrenched_ , the building's very foundation shuddering, the sudden movement unbalancing both his brother and Steve who had just gotten up.

He froze the two in place, Steve in ice up to his shoulders, which, admittedly, was kind of evil on his part considering the Captain still had the occasional nightmare of being trapped in ice. Percy couldn't particularly find it in him to care much about that at the moment.

He had once sworn never to use this particular ability of his again because it terrified him like nothing else had. Belatedly, he thanked his lucky stars that he hadn't sworn on the Styx as his rage took over at seeing Tony falling to the ground, his reactor gripped tight in Bucky's hand and he froze his brother in place using the very blood that flowed through his veins.

The twenty year old took the reactor from his brother and after hitting a manual release on the suit that Tony had shown him in case of emergencies, he gently pushed the reactor back into Tony's chest, standing back a little as the older man gasped for air that wasn't quite reaching his lungs just yet. Only once he was sure that Tony would be alright did he turn back to his brother and Steve, casually waving a hand and unfreezing them. To all those who knew him, however, the movement was anything but casual. Pure rage was radiating off him in waves, but this was the deadly calm kind of rage. The quiet, patient kind that would annihilate everything in its path no matter how long it had to wait before it exploded. The kind that would watch the world burn and smile as the flames consumed everything.

 _"How dare you?"_ His voice was hard as ice, his eyes dark with anger as he looked at them, hands curled into fists at his sides and his shoulders tense. "Steve, Bucky may be your brother, he's mine too, but how _dare_ you tear this team apart because you think there's no other way to get the government off our backs? There is _always_ another way. Believe me, I know all about being willing and able to destroy the world for a friend, but it has _never_ been at the cost of the others who matter. _Never_.

"Do you _really_ think _any_ of us would take this Registration Act lying down? Because you _clearly_ need a wake up call if that's what this is because obviously you don't understand any one on this team. Since when did we become the enemy? Since when did your _team_ , your _friends_ become the equivalent of HYDRA? Because I would really appreciate it if someone explained how the _Hell_ someone became the enemy just because they disagreed with you based on their _own fucking morals!_ You know what we call that? _Fucking free will_! The same thing that you have _always_ fought so hard to protect! So let that sink in for a minute because last I checked, opinions have a habit of differing and you know what we do to overcome that? Find a bloody _compromise_!" He picked up Steve's shield from where it lay on the floor, his eyes immediately going to the white star proudly painted in the centre and he scoffed, throwing it at Steve's feet in one rough movement. "I used to think that this shield meant something, something important." He shook his head, almost sad despite the anger that still darkened his eyes. "I'm not so sure I still believe that anymore. Not so sure I _can_ believe that anymore."

Noticing his brother about to speak, he immediately cut him off. Neither of them got to speak until he was done. Not after this. Not when Tony was still struggling to stand up behind him, breathing heavily because his reactor wasn't working as it should have been.

"Winter, I _really_ don't give a shit about anything either of you have to say right now. Thank Natasha and Jarvis that I was able to get here in time or... well, let's just say I'd be ten times more pissed than I was when Pietro nearly died and we all know what happened then. I really don't like it when people hurt my friends, no matter who those people are." Percy smiled darkly as the earth rumbled slightly. This was far worse than when Percy lashed out in anger, when he wasn't fully in control of his emotions or powers. Right now, he knew exactly what he was doing and his powers responded to every emotion, every shift immediately and with a vengeance. Every movement screamed danger and a tight control over nearly limitless power brought out by pure rage.

He looked towards his brother then, his expression remaining unchanged from its ice hard state. His voice was quiet as he asked him a simple question. "Did you intend on killing Tony or incapacitating him?" He nodded stiffly as a horrified Bucky's answer was the latter. A dry, nearly hysterical, half chuckle, half sob escaped his lips. "Well, you _miserably_ failed! Next time, how about _before_ ripping apart machinery you find out what it does? Don't know about you, but that sounds _pretty damn reasonable_ to me!" His voice rose until by the end he was nearly screaming. "The reactor doesn't just power the suit like it did with Rhodey - and don't think I don't know that this is why Rhodey's in the hospital looking like he's done five rounds with Godzilla - the reactor keeps Tony alive!" The ground was rumbling far harder than it was before, tremors running through the already unstable building as Percy's rage took over for a bit before he managed to control it.

"Kid it's ok, you don't need to bring the building down on us all to prove a point." Tony's soft, raspy voice came from behind Percy as the older man struggled to speak as not nearly enough oxygen was reaching his lungs still. It was a voice he easily ignored because at this point, all he really wanted to do was kick Bucky and Steve's collective asses. "Kid I'm serious. If you start something in here, not only will you level this place but it _will_ affect other buildings and people and you _will_ regret it. Believe me, I've made the calculations. You bring down this one, the tremors and after effects bring down five others, even if abandoned, the rubble will _definitely_ hurt some people, best case."

Percy tilted his head to the side, his tone unreadable, giving nothing away as he asked, "and worse case?"

"Pure chaos on a massive scale depending on the force you use to bring it down," was the immediate reply. Tony's voice was steady, completely sure and seemingly ignorant of the mass destruction this demigod was capable of. Then again, the man lived with gods, super spies and the Hulk, he was used to talking down things physically more powerful than himself. He _was_ a business man after all. His words seemed to slightly calm Percy who toned down his death glare from 'murderous destructive' to just murderous.

Didn't stop him from shrugging off the hand Tony laid on his shoulder in a hopelessly useless attempt to hold him back ever so slightly and stepping forward and punching Bucky and Steve in their respective faces though. He shook out his hand as he stepped back, before dousing them in freezing cold water. _Damn, super soldier jaws were hard! What were they made of, metal?_ Bucky wasn't really affected by the water though, being a son of Poseidon, it simply energised him a bit. He'd be getting the silent treatment for at least a week after this. Maybe he could recruit Natasha and Bruce to help him prank Bucky for the next... month let's say? That should be enough. Maybe.

Natasha would know the best places and ways and Bruce came up with the best stuff. His mild mannered scientist look hid an absolutely evil genius when it came to pranks. Pietro could help too if he wanted to. Percy nodded to himself. He wouldn't kill the two of them just yet. Maybe another time. Right now he'd settle for the occasional glare and embarrassing the both of them. After all, in seven years, he picked up quite a few tricks from the Stolls. _Maybe Tony would let him borrow Dum-e..._

He barely registered the two barely audible sighs of relief, one from Tony and the other from Bucky, the two most aware of what he was capable of, and he let a small smile creep it's way onto his face. _Good. Let them be afraid._ Steve and Bucky still weren't of the hook. "I really don't know what you're waiting for, the quinjet's outside. Natasha flew." He spoke nonchalantly, as if this was just the end of another mission SHIELD had sent him on.

"Tasha's here too?" Bucky asked, his confusion mirrored on the faces of the other two men.

"Yup." Percy said calmly, popping the 'p' as he spoke. "We both agreed it was best if I handled the situation alone because that way she was less likely to get hurt in the crossfire when I destroyed this entire building, which I still might. Also, it was strategically sound for if we needed to leave quickly for some reason and she needed to keep SHIELD and the others off us. And that little thing of plausible deniability. It's not like we advertised the fact that we were coming." He shrugged, pretty nonchalant about the entire situation as he led them to the roof of the building. "I mean, stealth mode is all well and good but Fury was bound to notice the missing jet eventually."


	7. Beginnings, Missions and Promises

**Wow, I am on a role this week! This is the third chapter I've posted in one week! Anyway, Merry Christmas guys! Even if you don't celebrate Christmas like me, have an awesome day!**

 **So this one is basically how and why Bucky immersed himself into Percy's life. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

Winter had never liked the dreams but he had long ago accepted them as something he couldn't control. At first he thought it was part of the handlers' design, so after completing a mission he could see its results. He dismissed that idea quickly. The dreams suggested that the asset was not doing the good HYDRA wanted to do. That maybe HYDRA itself was not working to help people. He refused to accept that possibility because the asset knew nothing but the Mission. The Mission was all that mattered, all that _could_ matter. The dreams simply helped him stay sane during the long years when HYDRA didn't need him. When he was put in cryo sleep and all he did was dream. Dream of what was, what had been and what could be.

Years passed and the dreams never stopped. Every night he would be plagued with death and destruction and _always_ change. Change brought about by his actions and it was _rarely_ , if ever in the right direction. Then he dreamt of a child. A child with raven black hair and sea green eyes and something in his mind sparked. _Family. Protect. **Important**._

He knew the dreams were important, that no matter what he couldn't ever disregard them, but he never really _believed_ until New York. He had just completed his mission and was making his way to the rendezvous point when he saw the child. _Percy_ , his mind supplied as he saw the approximately two year old boy cheerfully making his way through traffic, more often than not avoiding death by a hair's breadth. He acted instinctively, rushing to save the kid without any thought to possible consequences. Later, he wasn't even sure he _could_ have hesitated even _knowing_ the consequences. Not with the way his mind was screaming at him. He knew he would never have hesitated even given the choice. He would never have wanted to.

 _~line break~_

He was needed more and more over the next ten years. The new century had brought with it change and chaos. Unending, complete chaos. He would go wherever he was sent and complete his missions without fail in spite of any kind of resistance, be it from enemy agents _(fiery red hair blowing in the wind as she attempted to protect the target)_ or from the mythological world _(hell hounds and dracenae chasing him through the streets of Rome as he tracked his mission)_ and he dealt with them all, yet always on the lookout for the kid he barely knew but his mind insisted was family. HYDRA may have left him a blank slate, but his dreams filled it in. His past wasn't as buried as HYDRA believed and if it meant he could protect the young kid in Manhattan he _honestly_ didn't care if it meant he was compromised. He had a mission to complete and it was protecting the one he deemed as family.

 _~line break~_

He had quickly realised that Percy didn't really have anyone beside his mother to take care of him and protect him. This knowledge only strengthened his resolve, especially when the young child would leave his small apartment, arms littered with bruises. Watching Percy mouth off to boys older and stronger than him, he resisted the urge to facepalm as the demigod's sass made an appearance and the image of another came to his mind unbidden. A young sickly blond who had as much of a mouth on him as the black haired ten year old in front of him. He was as much his brother too but the Soldier didn't have much time to dwell on that as the teens surrounding Percy had gotten tired of being insulted and decided beating up a ten year old was the best course of action. Morons.

Of course, he couldn't let his baby brother get beaten up. He was unsure where the sentiment came from or why it sounded so right but it really didn't matter much at the moment as he pulled the three boys off Percy and sent them packing.

"Are you alright _младший брат_?" The Russian phrase for 'little brother' slipped out before he could stop it, luckily Percy's confused expression told him he hadn't understood.

"Um thanks, I guess. I'm fine. You really didn't need to bother." Percy muttered, clearly embarrassed at needing help and surprised that someone actually bothered to.

The Soldier scoffed, of course he needed to, the kid couldn't throw a punch to save his life, taking on three others older than him and expecting to come out fine on the other side was stupid. He told him as much and smirked when the younger scowled.

He realised he was wasting precious time because even though his handlers weren't due for some time he couldn't afford them finding Percy.

"So thanks for helping me and all, even though according to you I can't fight to save my life. Well, I kinda already know that so, old news and whatever." He was started by Percy suddenly speaking up and yeah, _no way_ was he leaving the kid unable to defend himself even a little.

"Call me Winter," that, he decided, was an appropriate enough name. It was kind of true and he couldn't be tracked by it. "And I'm gonna teach you how to throw a proper punch." The rest of the afternoon was spent like that, teaching Percy the basics of defending himself. It would serve him well for whenever he couldn't protect him. For now it would have to do.

 _~line break~_

He knew they were going to put him under for a while now. Things were stable enough that HYDRA could handle it themselves, the asset had completed his purpose for now. He had one last mission in New York to complete though before they put him under.

He found Percy once again getting beaten up because of his big mouth and was once more reminded of the skinny little kid with the brightest blue eyes in Brooklyn. Shaking away the shreds of torn apart memories, he focused once more on the brother he had in front of him. He still couldn't punch worth a damn.

Helping up the now twelve year old who clearly just had the crap beaten out of him, he realised this might be the last time he got to see Percy for a long while, that is, if he ever got the chance to see him again. The thought made him feel cold inside in spite of all of HYDRA's conditioning.

It was most likely the fear of not being able to protect Percy coupled with the fear of losing him that made him do what he did next.

"I'm gonna have to go away for a while, I don't know how long. Point is, I'm not gonna be here, so you need to know how to defend yourself. This doesn't just apply to being able to throw a proper punch." He pulled out his smallest gun, a desert eagle, which he handed to a wide eyed Percy after removing the bullets from the magazine. "I want you to know how to use one. You don't have to aim to kill, just hurt enough so you can get away."

He spent the next few hours teaching Percy to get used to the weight in his hands, to shoot and not miss whatever he was aiming at. He taught him well enough so that he was equally adept with both hands. There were monsters in this world and they were not limited to those hiding under a child's bed. Some wore the faces of men and they were the ones to fear. He should know, he was one of those monsters. In time, everyone understood this truth of life. He just needed Percy to be prepared when he faced his own demons and he would do anything in his power to ensure that his brother was as prepared as he could be.


	8. Ohana means family

**Hey guys! So sorry for the long wait but life got in the way and is been a crazy stay to the new year. My cousin got married and since we have "desi" weddings (look up iisuperwomanii to understand more about desi- she's an awesome youtuber) is been crazy all week. Sorry of the update isn't up to par, but it's all I could do at the moment. It's fun and I really like this one cos it's cute and I rarely do cute. I really hope you guys like it though! Read, review and enjoy!**

 **This one goes out to pjoandhoo who wanted to see a team bonding session with the demigods included. Here's to hoping this is what you wanted. Lilyqz, I am stillworking onto that request but unless you're fine with300-400 words, I don't know what to write or hope to put it! I'm so sorry!**

 **On a side note, who's seen the new suicide squad trailer? I'm so excited for this movie!**

Nico had to admit, randomly jumping out of the shadows to scare his friends was absolutely hilarious. Yes, he knew it technically classified as being mean but it was _so funny_ seeing their shocked expressions that he couldn't help it. Besides, he was the son of Hades, the one practically _known_ as the dark god, he was allowed to have a slightly dark sense of humor. Anyway, he and Thalia demanded semi-regular(ish) times to meet Percy after the latest mess with HYDRA and Prometheus. Their cousin had a habit of getting into trouble without meaning to and he had been facing his demons alone for far too long. Also they missed having him around camp, but that was one thought that would probably never be voiced, only shown through their actions. So anyway, they would pick a day and meet up and today they were meeting at the Avenger's tower.

Popping into the lounge, he laughed at the stunned faces. They lived with gods and super soldiers, yet shadow travel never failed to surprise them. It. Was. Hilarious! He had Thalia in tow since they figured it was easier to show up together and for Nico to take them both through shadow travel. She promptly smacked him on the head as he laughed, even as a small smile graced her own lips.

Percy chose that moment to walk in with Pietro, both their arms laden with boxes of pizza. His face brightened as he saw them, eyes lighting up with genuine happiness. "You're early!" He exclaimed with child-like enthusiasm. His excitement was contagious and everyone present couldn't help but smile at it. He found pleasure in such small things as his cousins showing up early, it was truly amazing considering what he had been through.

"Why on earth is there so much pizza? You have enough to feed a small army." Nico asked the question that had been in his mind since the approximately twenty boxes of pizza appeared.

Percy grinned wide at that. "Well, considering Steve and Thor alone eat enough for said small army, we've learnt to be prepared." He ignored the indignant cries of denial from the mentioned parties and continued. "Tony and Bruce require food during and after 'sciencing' and a lot of it." Bruce smiled sheepishly, the other guy enjoyed food like pizza and shawarma and tended to eat a lot of it. Tony smirked shamelessly, cheese pizza was sacred and as a result it was to be treated as the food of the gods and eaten without shame. "We don't argue with Natasha or Wanda. If they want a different pizza than the rest of us, they _get_ a different pizza than the rest of us." Thalia nodded at this, song with the other two females. It was quite simple, you don't mess with women who can and will kill you if displeased with you. You especially don't mess with a women's choice of food because she _will_ stab you with her favorite seven inch heels which double as weapons in any situation. Clint silently whimpered as he remembered the last villain who decided to attack the girls on their night out. The stains had never quite left Natasha's shoes.

Percy passed a slice of cheese pizza each to Nico and Thalia, before taking one himself and leaving the other boxes on the table so everyone could take whatever they wanted. "We're watching Star Trek right now. Wanna watch a bit before we head out? Kirk is cool, you'd probably like him. Maybe."

Nico and Thalia shrugged. It wasn't as if they had a reason not to and Percy's baby seal eyes were not ones you could say no to.

* * *

They never made it out of the tower. After Star Trek Natasha insisted on seeing how well Thalia could handle herself in hand to hand combat. So of course, everyone went down to the gym to see how it played out. And promptly decided never to underestimate any female ever again.

A sparring match ensued unlike any they had ever seen before. Thalia lasted a whole fifteen minutes against Natasha. Even Clint had only managed ten, twelve at most. So they were suitably terrified. Well, except for Percy and Nico that is, both of whom just smirked knowingly. Thalia kicked ass and both of them knew it.

* * *

A day of lazing around, doing absolutely nothing was just what they all needed and evening rolled around with no one realising it. Pepper walked in at eight to find them all lying around on the couches. The three demigods had commandeered one for themselves, the Maximoff twins were on another with Clint. Bruce and Natasha were on the loveseat and Tony, Steve and Bucky were lying on the floor together against a sofa. They were half asleep and so absorbed in whatever they were doing, that none of them registered her presence. She smiled softly seeing the adorable scene and quietly told Jarvis to take a picture. Said picture would find its way into all their phones, Tony's lab and Steve's wall. Times when they were all together and just relaxing were few and far in between so moments like this were cherished when they came around. The reason they worked so well together was because they weren't just a team. They were family. Moments like this reminded them of that.


	9. Teamwork

**This is dedicated to Lfstfl who wanted a chapter with Percy, Wanda and Pietro. Not sure if this is what you wanted but yeah. Sorry for the late update January and February have just been crazy and about to get crazier in some cases. I'll update when I can so if you guys want to see something let me know and I will eventually get back to you with it. Oh btw, I ended up with an Oc in here. It just sort of happened so unless you hate him just go with it please? Oh well. Read, enjoy and review!**

* * *

Finding that off shoots of HYDRA still existed was not news that any of the Avengers Tower's residents welcomed. It made them even angrier to find that Fury had _ever so conveniently_ forgotten to mention it and it was only picked up on by Jarvis during one of Tony's routine hacks into SHIELD.

Percy was also ever so slightly pissed when Steve said he and the twins should stay back at the tower. That they probably wouldn't be necessary. Steve honestly should have expected the blowout.

"Right, stay back while you risk your lives. Stay back when you don't have the assistance of either of our Norse gods, when Bruce is somewhere in India so you don't have the luxury of calling in the hulk for backup. Do you _really_ expect any of us to comply? This is the organisation that _tortured_ Bucky, nearly killed Pietro and damaged SHIELD almost irreparably. We're going with you and I'd like to see you try and stop us."

Steve helplessly looked at the others for some sort of support on this. Tony, Bucky and Clint all snorted at the idea. As if Percy would willingly stay behind, honestly did Steve even _know_ the demigod in question? Belatedly, "Birdbrain here taught him how to fly the quinjet. He'd just follow us of he had to," Tony added oh so helpfully.

"Gear up, then." Steve had a bad feeling about this mission though. He shook it off, knowing that no one would listen should he forbid Percy and the Maximoffs from coming.

* * *

Wanda had a habit of holding grudges, it was something she willingly admitted. She didn't like people hurting the ones she loved and HYDRA had a bad habit of doing just that. So reaching the Alaskan outpost, she was most definitely looking forward to seeing the place razed.

She, Percy and Pietro made an amazing team when they worked together, each one complimenting the other's movements. They moved as a single unit, although each had extremely different fighting styles, yet somehow, it worked. On missions like this it was generally better for the team to split up so Tony would scout ahead in the suit, spending an equal amount of time on the ground and in the air, Bucky and Clint would take a higher ground mostly, covering them. The rest of them split up into at least two teams with Steve and Nat teaming up and the three of them together. Today was no different and they all cautiously made their way into the base.

They were met almost immediately with well trained soldiers who aimed to kill first, ask questions never. Percy instinctively erected an ice shield around them while Wanda used her telekinesis to grab their guns and Pietro knocked them out.

They barely had time to catch their breath before a second group of soldiers were upon them and attacking from all directions. It was complete pandemonium as they fought, the narrow corridors making their job far harder then it would have been under normal circumstances. But they were holding their own pretty well against them considering the level of training they were up against. Well, until a small hiss could be heard and the entire corridor filled with gas.

Distracted as they were, they didn't realise the danger until it was too late and they were already falling to the ground.

* * *

Percy forced his eyes open, groaning at the pounding in his head. He quickly realised his hands were bound tightly by rope, not enough to cut off circulation, but tight enough to be uncomfortable. Pietro was already awake, far less disoriented than he was. At Percy's confused glance, the white haired teenager shrugged.

"Fast healing." He said simply. Right. Lucky bastard.

Wanda was still unconscious but it wouldn't be long before she woke up too. "So how exactly will we Houdini our way out of this?" Percy asked, he _really_ wasn't in the mood for staying in a dark, cold cell for much longer.

"Honestly I was hoping you would be able to come up with sort of a plan. As far as I can tell they've got the others too so-" he was interrupted by a groan as Wanda woke up.

"Where are we?" Her voice was flat, hard. She was already on the defensive, ready to fight, to tear down anything and anyone who hurt the ones she cared about. It was the voice of a warrior speaking, battle hardened and experienced, rather than an eighteen year old.

The boys opened their mouths to answer her but were cut off by the large steel doors opening with a clang. A young man of about twenty-five walked in, flanked by two guards. His clearly handsome face was marred by a scar that stretched from the corner of his right eye down to his jawline. Piercing blue eyes gleamed at them, an easy smile playing about his lips, voice seemingly carefree as he spoke. "Why I thought it should have been obvious where you were Miss Maximoff! This _lovely_ freezer of a room is acting as a prison cell for the time being as our actual prison cells are a bit occupied at the moment. I do hope you aren't _too_ uncomfortable, as needs must, we simply _had_ to take a few precautions. My sincerest apologies but its a necessary evil on my part." He had a smooth British accent that, under any other circumstances would probably have been a delight to listen to. As it was, it was disconcerting to see their captor so at ease.

"What do you want?" Percy really wasn't in the mood for games.

"So hostile! We've only just begun! Besides, what would be the fun in that? Don't worry, it won't be something as demeaning as only using you as leverage. I have something _much_ more fun than that planned for you three."

They eyed him warily, slowly inching back, as far away from him as they could go, bound as they were.

Now that he was feeling less out of it, Percy cast his senses out in search of a water source. He was sorely disappointed as he couldn't sense even a drop. His disappointment must have shown because the man grinned widely.

"My apologies Mr. Jackson. Water isn't going to be something you'll find too easily at this point. That's probably my fault but, oh well." He shrugged as if to say _what can you do?_ A grin flitted across his face as he remembered something. "How rude of me! I'm Jonathan. Pleasure to meet you!" Percy, Wanda and Pietro simultaneously rolled their eyes at his ridiculousness.

"Anyway, I'm going to need her for now thanks." He pointed to Wanda. At their enraged expressions he sighed as if he was surrounded by idiots of the first order. "No torture, no blackmail, none of that boring stuff, so don't worry your pretty little heads over it 'kay? I just want to ask her something and have her do me one tiny little favor. That's it, I promise! Scout's honor." He grinned widely as Percy scoffed.

"Somehow I doubt that you were ever a boy scout."

"Well I'll give you that one but honestly, I could care less about HYDRA and its ridiculous politics. Most of them were a bunch of bigots anyway. Maniacs the lot of them."

This time it was Wanda who replied, confused by the man's words. "Are you not part of HYDRA?"

Jonathan's face darkened and for the first time he actually looked angry. "You don't have to believe in a cause to use it to your advantage. I took an opportunity that I saw coming my way, end of story thanks. Any other personal questions I have no interest in answering?"

"So you made a deal with the devil and lost your soul in the process, huh?" Pietro smirked. He could tell that Jonathan was pushing his limits of control and he'd get angry soon. That they could probably use to their advantage.

But the man in question suddenly smirked at Pietro's words as if he knew something they didn't. "I suppose it's a good thing I like playing with fire then. But enough chit chat. She helps me and if you just happen to escape after, well... whoops." He shrugged, unconcerned.

"Sorry but I'm gonna have to say _no_ to your kind offer. HYDRA has used me enough." Wanda spoke, her voice strong and clear. Percy took this as his cue and reached deep with his earth-shaker powers, tearing apart the concrete as if it was paper.

To their surprise his grin only widened and in the dim lighting it seemed as if his irises turned to flames.

He clicked his fingers and a small flame formed which grew into a ball of fire. Daggers of ice which Percy formed from the water content in the air vaporized as he flung them towards Jonathan who only laughed as he casually threw the fire ball towards them. "Pyrotechnic, I'm afraid. Hurting me is going to be just a _little_ bit harder than hurting the others. Sorry about that." His voice hardened, yet a small note of desperation could be heard, "but I _really_ just need Miss Maximoff for all of twenty minutes. The rest of you I could care less about." Twin streams of fire burst from his hands hitting the floor between Wanda, separating her from the boys. "In fact," he continued, "I'd happily tell you where they put the rest of the Avengers as a bit of good will. Get me into trouble with the big guy of course, before you ask, but he can go to hell for all I care. Not that he isn't anyway." He added as an afterthought. Shaking his head as he stopped the stream of fire still pouring from his hands. He was about to say something else when Percy struck. Freezing him in a layer of ice he did something he had only done twice before, the first time In anger and the second with great regret.

During the mess with the Superhero Registration Act he had stopped Bucky by freezing his blood, keeping him in place. He now did the same to Jonathan, holding the man in place as the ice surrounding him melted due to his unnaturally high body heat and intenal fire. He hated this part of his power, hated the absolute control it gave him and right now he hated Jonathan for leaving him with no other choice but to use it.

He didn't look at Wanda or Pietro, unable to bring himself to look at the faces that would undoubtedly be full of fear. Fear of what he could do, what he was capable of.

Addressing Jonathan, he partly unfroze him and asked where the rest of the Avengers were kept. The man grinned. "Either kicking ass on the higher levels or the second floor. Depends on how messed up he's feeling today." Slightly inclining his head, "it seems as if you're in luck though. Big brother isn't home right now."

The door was blasted off its hinges, Tony standing behind it, repulsors still glowing, ready to fire at any moment. "Uh, guys? You can stop Nat now. I found them." Percy, Wanda and Pietro all cringed simultaneously. They did _not_ want to know what Nat had been doing.

 **Well that's a wrap! Hope you guys liked it. Personally I feel like it could have been better so it may be updated at some point. The dude is an oc of mine some I couldn't be bothered to look up some actual Marvel/PJ villain. Also I had far too much fun writing him. Let me know what you guys thought in the reviews please!**

 **So this is the updated version which I like a hell of a whole lot more than the last one. Hope you guys do too! :)**


	10. Suprise visits

**Hey so this chapter is a lot on the short side so sorry about that. It goes out to PjoandHoo. I'll probably return to it and update it when I have time. Speaking of, I rewrote half of the previous chapter so check it out cos I prefer the updated version which is quite different. Letnme know what you thought? Oh and the one commenting on the irony of my username, I made the account in the summers, I am extremely impulsive, love dragons and wayward is a reference to supernatural. Oh and I remebered I had Loki too in this chapter. Do none of you wanna see anything with him? The possibilities are endless!**

* * *

It was a lazy day in the Avengers Tower. They were all relaxing in front of the tv. Percy was fangirling over the latest Suicide Squad trailer while Mission Impossible 4 was on.

"Fangirls would be so disappointed to find this is what you do in your spare time." A voice came from behind them. The speed with which they turned toward him left Poseidon wondering how in his father's name did they not get whiplash. "I'm actually a tad concerned about your growing obsession with that movie." He said to Percy, the twenty year old still not having comprehended the scene before him.

"Who the hell are you and how did you get in?" Tony asked, and suddenly panels opened up from the walls and all manner of guns were held at the ready, poised to fire at a single command from Jarvis.

Poseidon glanced towards the munitions, grinning, entirely unimpressed. "Don't bother, I'm immortal. Those won't work on me."

"Yeah well, I upgraded a bit since the last immortal paid a visit-" Tony was cut off by twin cries of "Dad!"

Percy ran towards his father engulfing him in a hug. Thor and Loki stood up as well, slightly bowing in a sign of respect towards the other god. Loki was as composed as ever, Thor, being the overgrown puppy that he was, was grinning widely, his excitement evident all over his face. "It is an honor to meet one of the major gods of the pantheons on Earth!" He boomed, honestly delighted. Poseidon smiled, replying in kind before turning to Loki.

"Stormbringer."

"Liesmith. Its been a while."

"It has been an age. Is Triton still angry?"

"I think he forgave you about 500 years ago but I can't be entirely certain. Hermes and Apollo miss you though. My eldest son does too even if he won't admit it." Poseidon said, contemplatively, Loki simply inclined his head slightly in reply as the others stared in disbelief at this back and forth between the two.

"You've been to Earth before?" Percy asked, surprised, as it appeared the topic was finished.

"Once. A long time ago. I stumbled upon the greek pantheon, found some friends and decided to stay while I could." Loki was decidely uncomfortable, silently thanking Bucky for breaking in when he did.

"Pretty sure that's why it was only demigods helping out when he attacked Manhattan. Anyway, not important. How come you decided to drop by Dad?"

The god in question simply shrugged. "Is it a crime to want to see my sons? Besides, Zeus was being a drama queen. I owe Hades one for getting me out of there." He made a face as thunder boomed in the distance. "Oh shut up Princess!" He smiled at the gaping Avengers, "I did wish to thank you though. You kept my sons safe when I couldn't. For that you have my utmost gratitude and promise of safe refuge whenever in my domain."

The Avengers were speechless, stumbling for words. Poseidon simply chuckled, finding their state highly amusing. Addressing Loki, "drop by sometime. The others want to see you. You made things interesting when you were here the last time. Pretty sure you will again." To his sons, "not sure if I'm allowed to, but I'm ordering you to come by Atlantis sometime. I finally finished redesigning the game room from the last time it was destroyed." He mocked glared at Percy who laughed.

"At least it didn't take you 600 years this time dad. I'd be grateful." Percy said grinning. He loved visiting his dad's palace. In his opinion it was cooler that Olympus. He was probably biased though. Not that he cared.


	11. Oscars

**This is honor of Leonardo DiCaprio finally winning his Oscar. He truly deserves it and I can't believe he finally got it. I just finished this and am posting it so I hope you enjoy. Because, lets be real, the only reason anyone watches the oscars anymore is cause of him needing to win.**

Tony's voice came blaring over the intercom. "They've started! All of you get yourselves up here now!"

Clint dropped down from the vents, threats already falling from his lips. "I swear upon Loki that if they don't give it to him this year..."

Natasha and Loki gracefully seated themselves on the sofa, she twirling a knife between two fingers and he glaring at the television.

Percy grabbed Pietro and Wanda and they ran up from the gym, excitement pouring off him in waves.

Bruce sighed and went to find Steve and Thor knowing Tony would give him no peace for weeks if they didn't come. They would probably have barely any idea what all the fuss would be about but it was better for all those involved if they were there.

Sam calmly made about six bowls of popcorn before joining them, knowing that it would be hell if he didn't. After all, the broken tv last year was enough proof as to what happened when there wasn't any popcorn to throw at it. The remote could do a lot more damage than should be possible.

Jarvis dimmed the lights and alerted Fury so he wouldn't interupt them by accident. That had happened two years ago and he would prefer not to have a repeat of it. After all, it was probably best to preserve the Iron Man suit's energy for something more useful than destroying a SHIELD base.

Eyes glued to the tv, comments were passed, insults were thrown at nominees and winners, with the occasional agreement at said winners recieving awards and praises were given for various outfits. Then came the moment most of those present were waiting for.

"And the award goes to..."

At that moment of suspense, insults were flung and prayers were made, they were on the edge of their seats, hands full of popcorn, ready to be thrown at the tv (the bowl too if we're being honest).

The second Leonardo DiCaprio's name was announced, popcorn was flung into the air, loud whoops of joy filled the room and Jarvis released bursts of confetti to commemorate the occasion. Several pictures were taken which would make their way onto respective cell phones and walls, and even more tweets posted on Twitter. A certain few (Thor and Steve) were dragged off by certain others (Loki, Tony and Percy) to be introduced to the works of Mr. DiCaprio that made him deserving of a certain award long before he finally received it. This day would be marked down on calendars and celebrated worldwide. Because Leonardo DiCaprio finally won his well deserved Oscar. Who knew it would take being mauled by a bear to make it happen?


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so freaking sorry for the delay and this pitiful excuse for a chapter. Honestly, you guys have been awesome and deserve so much more than my bs but I have honestly had no time whatsoever with o levels on my freaking head all the time. Since we generally have to deal with crappy teachers at school taking tuitions has pretty much become the norm meaning that leaving the house at seven in the morning and coming home by eight thirty at night is pretty normal. Writing fanfiction sorta took a backseat on my list of priorities especially considering that I lost any and all writing abilities due to sheer exhaustion. Also blame my cousin for getting me into the vamp diaries and the originals which I binge whenever I have the time. So yeah. I suck I know.**

"Honestly, with all that we cover for them, you'd think the Fantastic Four aren't even in the superhero business!" Percy yelled at Pietro as he passed him while hanging on to a Doombot that was wildly trying to shake him off its back.

The white haired teen laughed as he took down the bot he was up against. "You might have a point there. Tell Stark to bring that up to Richards during their next snark fest."

"You know, I might actually do that," Tony's voice came over the comms, amused by their conversation.

The conversation came to an abrupt end as Percy suddenly vaulted off the bot's back, landing beside Pietro just as the metal contraption exploded.

"That's seven for me, weren't you still on five?" He teased Pietro. "Try to keep up!"

"Oh, it is _on_."

And so they raced against each other, laughing and joking all the while. A silver blur and a hurricane crisscrossed the battlefield, perfectly complimenting each other in tactics, maneuverability and destruction.

The competition was close, Percy taking out 18 doombots and Pietro 17. Which, of course, prompted the latter to call out with a grin that the end of battle treat would be Percy's.

"Only if I get to choose the movie tonight." Percy was quick to respond. Since the other option would most likely have been a chick flick as part of Tony and Clint's insistence that they were a necessary part of Steve's "movication" (movie education) Pietro readily agreed.

The rest of the night was filled with the two of them first finding creative ways to fling popcorn at each other and then at the other inhabitants of the tower. An act which caused them to spend three hours crawling through vents after they dumped an entire bowl of the salty snack on Natasha's head with the help of Loki and Clint. To say the Black Widow was displeased was an understatement. They'd do it all over again if given half a chance.

* * *

Wanda stormed into the gym where Pietro and Percy were sparring. She pulled them apart using her telekinesis. "I'm bored, craving chips and ice cream and I need more outfits." She announced once she figured she had their attention. Pietro held his hands up in surrender from where he was suspended in the air as Wanda still had not seen fit to put them down yet.

"She's all yours Perce. You're her boyfriend."

Percy gulped at the look on Wanda's face, it meant hours of trying on clothes, at least ten shopping bags for him to hold and a day spent at various malls. He was so screwed.


	13. Overdue meetings

**Um hi. Its been more than just a while and I am the _biggest_ asshole that I know. I'm sorry. I don't even know what to say because there isn't just one reason but so many and they just feel like excuses. I mean, school, exams, you've heard them all. I guess I just lost my muse and I haven't been able to find her again. And for the longest time I thought maybe its just stress or something or the general lack of things to keep me going. And I was like, ok, I'll go watch civil war, maybe I'll get something then, something to push me, to get my zing back, but it just didn't happen. I was just... _angry_ after that movie. As you know, I am firmly on Team Iron Man and after watching the movie, I was not moved at all by Steve Rogers's stance. I couldn't empathise with him even when approaching the entire scenario with an open mind. I mean, I just couldn't after that. I'm just... angry after that movie, it just sucked out everything else when it comes to all things Marvel and this fic related. So this is one last chapter is a goodbye.**

 **I was reading over one of the previous chapters in this fic, where Poseidon drops by and I decided to write Loki as having history with the Greeks. This is a continuation of that and the last chapter I can promise for this fic. If I am ever inspired to write more or some of you want to see something and send in a request, I will take time out from writing my Originals and TVD fics to write that. For now, this is goodbye.**

* * *

Norns, this place has changed. Your father wasn't exaggerating about that game room either Percy. With the damage Triton and I did to it, I'm rather surprised he fixed it up in only six hundred years."

As surprised as Percy was that Loki had decided to accompany him to Posiedon's palace, he was more impressed at how the god still vaguely knew his way around after so long. It had taken much persuasion to get Loki to come, a task which Percy had taken without much protest, mainly because he wanted to see his half brother and the Norse interact. And if Apollo and Hermes had also been informed about it, well, he could hardly be held responsible for what might follow. The issue at hand, however-

"What damage?" The demigod asked, curious as to how two gods had destroyed his father's game room so utterly that it was only natural that it took so long to redesign.

Loki just grinned widely, eyes sparkling with mischief. "You forget Jackson, I am and always will be, the god of chaos and trickery."

"Oh, come on!" Percy cried out in protest. "That story would probably beat everything the Hermes cabin has ever done by a landslide _and_ a few hurricanes!" If anything, Loki's grin only widened.

"Call it a skill and leave it at that." Before Percy could question him further, they reached the throne room and the doors were thrown open. Seeing his father, he rushed forward to embrace the god, always happy for a chance to be with his father. He then fist bumped Triton, the two being on actually pretty good terms now after the last time he had come and Bucky ensured they would see each other as nothing less than friends. Triton was actually pretty cool once you got under his tough exterior. Right now, however, he looked pretty pissed as he saw Loki.

The Norse deity had first given a half bow of respect to Posiedon before turning to Triton who promptly puched him and then pulled him in for a tight hug. "I sincerely hope your oaf of a brother was worth it." He told Loki who drew away immediately as if burnt even though he had been practically melting into Triton's embrace a moment ago, his green eyes lining with silver in the barest physical show of emotion, yet possibly the most vulnerable Percy had ever seeen him. The demigod averted his eyes from the scene unfolding before him in an attempt to give the two some semblance of privacy when Posiedon vapour travelled himself and Percy away, understanding that the two needed to be alone for a while.

"Sometimes I wish he had been." Loki told the other god whose hands still rested on Loki's arms with a fierce grip almost as if afraid to let go. If Loki had been human, his arms would already be extremely bruised by the force behind Triton's hold. "Sometimes I wish I had remained here. Remained where I wouldn't be judged or hated for being different instead of going back."

"But you _did_ go back. You left and you _never came back_!" Triton's voice rose with every word until he was essentially screaming at Loki, hurt clearly visible.

"You think I _wanted_ to go back? I _had_ to! Someone had to keep Thor from getting himself killed and-"

"It didn't have to be you!"

"Yes it did! Because that imbecile would have been killed centuries ago and his battle crazed companions would have simply let it happen in the name of glory! I would have given anything to be able to have stayed! Anything!"

"Then why didn't you? Why didn't you ever come back?" Triton's question was spoken in a voice so low Loki barely heard it at first. When he finally caught on, he smiled wryly.

"As far as I knew, you hated me. What did I have left to come back to?" As he spoke, two golden flashes of light engulfed the room, the figures of Apollo and Hermes visible as the light ebbed away.

"Us. Definitely us even if Triton refused to take you back." Hermes filled in, looking at Apollo to confirm his words which the other god did willingly and loudly.

"We needed our prankster! Triton here," clapping the god in question on the back, "for the most part, became a boring stick in the mud after you left. Really quite rude but we forgive him for it-"

"After he helps us with a prank we planned for Aphrodite." Hermes interjected.

"Right, yes. _After_ he helps us. You're welcome to join in too because this is going to be the prank of the _decade_ if we can pull it off sucessfully. Which, of course, we will." Apollo continued confidently. "A little chaos is never amiss."

"It certainly is not indeed." Loki said before turning to Triton. "So. Am I forgiven?"

"You were forgiven a long damn time ago Loki." Triton said, sighing and shaking his head slightly. "Just know that this time none of us are letting you go that easily again." Loki nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat, a real smile spreading across his lips.

Hermes suddenly frowned, having thought of something. "Hey guys, do you think we should probably warn Uncle P about the shitstorm of epic proportions that is about to happen?"

Triton just grinned. "No need. Father's pranking detector may be a little rusty but it should be going off right about... _now_." Posiedon literally poofed into existence right beside them, Percy in tow, startling three out of four of the gods present.

"Really? The _second_ you get your fourth prankster back?" Posiedon began as the four schooled their faces into the appropriate 'chastised schoolchildren' look. The god sighed. "I'm not going to be able to prevent the carnage that is going to go down am I?"

"Absolutely not." Apollo said smirking, adding a "sir" when Poseidon looked at him. The god of the seas shook his head tiredly.

"Then I will just say this. 500 drachmas on the lot of you succeeding and Aphrodite, is it, the one who will suffer, that is?" He asked, continuing at Hermes and Appollo's stunned, speechless nods. "Aphrodite nearly clawing your faces off when she finds out who to hold responsible. Possibly Artemis too on sheer principle alone depending on the prank. And yes, before you ask, you can use my palace to cower and hide in afterwards." He nodded once as if that concluded everything and vanished leaving behind a torrent of bubbles.

"Does that happen often?" Percy asked, having watched everything unfold with a great deal of confused amusement.

"Not nearly often enough." Triton told his younger brother as Apollo and Hermes looked at each other, finally brought out of their stunned silence to exclaim at the same time:

"Uncle P is _awesome_!"


End file.
